


In sync

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: CSI: New York
Genre: Community: csinychallenge, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's girls night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sync

**Author's Note:**

> For the cheesy song challenge at csinychallenge. Prompt was: Wind Beneath My Wings.

"Why are we doing this again?" Stella asked as she sniffled into her soggy kleenex, her eyes riveted to the ending of the movie they were watching at Lindsay's apartment.

"It's tradition," Lindsay said. She absently passed the box of tissues to Stella and took a few pieces of chocolate from the bag sitting between them.

"Maybe where you're from," Stella retorted as she helped herself to some more candy as well.

"It started in college, when me and my girlfriends would sync up. We'd get together and watch the sappiest movies we could find, gorge ourselves on candy and, you know, get it over with." Lindsay wiped her eyes as she explained, never looking away from their movie.

"Get what over with? Cause from here all we're doing is eating, drinking and bawling our eyes out." She sniffed again. "I hate this movie."

"You love _Beaches_, you just hate that it makes you cry."

"Shut up." As the credits started to roll, Bette Midler's infamous song began to play in the background. "Besides, you didn't answer my question."

"Getting what over with? You mean besides the mood swings, emotional rollercoasters, crying jags, chocolate cravings and kvetching about how crappy we feel?"

"Well..."

"Trust me, it's better this way. Even the guys agree. Why else do you think Danny ended up with 'last minute tickets' to the game?"


End file.
